


in the haze of deserted streets

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Cigarettes, Fluff, Friendship, Gangsters, Gen, Guns, Hostile, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Swearing, mention of basicallyidowrk, mention of daithi de nogla, mention of kryoz, mention of smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanoss and his friends take some merchandise to one place and another.
Kudos: 8





	in the haze of deserted streets

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be as long. Maybe something short. Oh wells. I've been lost, so whatever comes through, right? LOL.
> 
> Prompt #92: Wildcat - "Nogla is being a little jealous rat."
> 
> Warning: Not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It was about nine pm, and the air was becoming warmer as the winter nights drew away. It was one of the things that Vanoss was able to enjoy while he stood alongside two of his friends. Wildcat and Delirious. Apparently, they were meant to be doing some kind of mission, but Wildcat wanted to make sure the others were in the right position on their own individual missions.

“Assassination?” Vanoss asked Delirious as he checked the duffel bag he had brought.

Delirious sniffled. “Something like that.” He held a gun, and wore a blue sweater that he had recently washed. Vanoss can smell the detergent from where he stood, including the hand sanitizer under Delirious’ black gloves. “I think we’re just picking something up, unless Wildcat has another objective he isn’t telling us.”

Vanoss zipped up the duffel bag. “I don’t think so, he would’ve already told us. He’s kind of stupid proficient like that, you know.”

“A bit too meticulous,” said Delirious.

Wildcat came stomping over to them, a scowl marring his features as he hung up the phone. “Nogla’s being a little jealous rat.”

“I thought you had his own mission to deal with,” Vanoss said, closing the van door, and tucking his gun into his holster inside his coat.

“He has communications with Marcel, but it doesn’t stop the idiot from complaining,” Wildcat said, checking his watch. “We should be done this little exchange in fifteen, then I’ll have SMii7y and Kryoz hit the mark.”

“Moo is waiting for us at the rendezvous point?” Delirious asked as he and Vanoss follow Wildcat along the alley toward a light in the middle. They could already hear voices and other sounds coming from that way.

“He and Scotty will take the hardware to the buyer, by then, I’m sure we’ll be fine by tomorrow, so don’t worry about it,” Wildcat said.

Vanoss was hardly nervous, but he didn’t like confrontation all that much anyways. The tension itself isn’t lost on him, not when they draw closer and the people here are menacing with dark eyes, monochrome clothing in light to heavy sets of fabric and design. He’s been around these types too much in his life that he has the understanding that they’re all holding heat in their clothes. Vanoss attempts to appear nonchalant, but not overly tough. He hates giving other people the right impression when they have no idea who he is on the inside.

“Tyler, right?” A tall, muscled man wearing a black shirt spoke. His brows were thick, and his eyes were dark, and maybe even hazy.

Evan wrinkled his nose at the scent of some kind of drug in the air. It’s way too potent, and all these people must be laced with it. Maybe he should’ve covered his hands in hand sanitizer before he decided to do this.

Tyler scoffed, “It’s Wildcat, nothing else.”

The man sneered, then gestured for Tyler to go into the house with him. “Keep your runts outside.”

Vanoss frowned, even when Tyler turned around and told them to stay as if they were dogs.

“Do you smell that?” Delirious asked him, as they turned to one another.

Vanoss’ tongue was already becoming numb from the smell. “Tyler should hurry up.”

He texted Marcel, asking how he was doing. Nogla was complaining still, and Marcel had to remind him that they all had their own jobs to maintain. Of course, Marcel said this with enough annoyance with each written letter in the text. Vanoss smiled, relaying to Delirious what he had said.

After a minute, Tyler opened the door and waved them into the building. Once inside, the smell was almost dissipated and was replaced with oil, metal, and cigarette smoke.

“Grab the cases,” Tyler said to Vanoss and Delirious without looking at them. He gave the man who he was breaking eye contact with a wry smile.

Vanoss reached for a black case, it was rather heavy, but he didn’t show it. Delirious grunted, but didn’t complain either.

Tyler motioned for them to leave while he spoke in a sarcastic and professional way to the men and women that stood inside the small room. 

Their haunting eyes stayed on them, as if seeking out some kind of momentum to rise to their feet, a reason, an answer of some kind. Did they smell fear under the blunt fingernails, or were they too drunk and drugged to really think for themselves? Were they lazed about on the old couch that was soaked in cigarette ash, vomit, and other useless things that had turned the couch to a mismatched brown.

Vanoss didn’t look for too long. He couldn’t, he didn’t want too, he hated having their faces seared inside his head like some kind of reminder that he would see them later.

He didn’t want to see them later.

It was his promise to himself that he wouldn’t.

What a waste of time to ever think that, but it was there, and he made sure that all of them were a blur in his mind. Useless. Expendable. He would forget them, that was better than remembering people who didn’t matter.

Vanoss and Delirious walked past the people outside of the house. Their eyes flittering upon them, silent questions inside their heads, warnings and mishaps, some violent and utterly seething.

Tyler was sauntering behind them, hands in his pockets, completely nonchalant.

“What was that about?” Delirious asked when they reached the van.

Tyler let out a sigh, a scowl on his face as he glared down the street at the shadows that watched their movements. “Fucking idiots, whatever, let’s go, we have what we paid for.”

“I think next time, maybe we shouldn’t talk to those types of people in the underground,” Vanoss said when he opened the van.

“Next time, I’ll get someone more...ready to kill us, if that makes you feel better,” said Tyler as he got into the driver’s seat. “Phone Moo, tell him we’re coming that way.”

Vanoss didn’t want to get killed, he just didn’t like the idea that they had to be surrounded by people who had to stare at them as if they were steak. 

He’d rather be invisible, with a sniper, to someone’s head.

That sounded nice.

Delirious closed the van door and had a phone to his ear while Vanoss grabbed a flashlight from his jacket pocket. He kept one on him...just in case things went south. He hated fighting in the dark. He placed it to his mouth and clicked open the cases.

“I checked,” Tyler said.

Vanoss dropped the flashlight into his hand, “I’m just making sure, knowing you, you would’ve just accepted what was inside without actually looking at the ammunition.”

Tyler scoffed. The van was shoved back, and he snickered at both Vanoss and Delirious’ grunts. “Hold on.”

Delirious sighed, “Moo, we’ll be there in fifteen.”

Vanoss read over the serial numbers on the side of the case, including checking the guns. He didn’t think the underground source would have something this shiny, but it was nice and not as bad as he would’ve thought. He clicked the cases back into place.

Tyler was still driving crazy, muttering how he hated surrounding himself with drug addicts and smokers.

“That’s your fault.”

“Actually, we should be blaming Brian, since he’s the one who recommended...what was his name?” Delirious asked, frowning at Tyler.

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Tim?” Evan asked.

“Tom,” Delirious wondered.

“Tod.” Evan sighed. “Something like that.”

“Whatever, but if I ever see him again, I’m killing him and his entire family,” Tyler said.

“That’s a little extreme,” said Vanoss.

“I don’t care. He said my name as if we’re friends.”

Vanoss shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he’d understand what was actually going on. He sat down beside Delirious, and wrinkled his nose at the scent that was sticking to his sweater. “You stink.”

Delirious scoffed. “And you don’t?”

“I’ll murder them if you want me too,” Tyler interjected as he made a sharp turn.

“Any reason, right?” Vanoss said, rolling his eyes, and reaching for both cases before they could slide to the other side of the van.

They drove the rest of the way to the rendezvous point, and got out of the van to meet up with Moo and Fourzer0seven. The two of them looked bored and tired. Well, better than the three of them.

Vanoss passed Moo the case and caught the distinct odd look on his face. “We were surrounded by addicts.”

“Is that what it is?” Moo asked.

“We might go back and kill them,” Delirious said, giving the case to Fourzer0seven.

“No massacring anyone,” Moo said to Tyler who flipped him off from the driver’s seat.

Vanoss sighed. “Alright, well, since we’re done on this end, I wonder what SMii7y and Kryoz will be doing.”

“They’re on Point C, so by the time it’s ten-thirty, they’ll be on the hunt,” Fourzer0seven shrugged. “Once they get their hit, we’ll be back at the base.”

“Don’t get killed,” Delirious said, giving them a wave as he headed back to the van.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t jinx the operation,” Moo grumbled.

Vanoss watched the two head off toward a black car. He got back into the van once they were gone out of sight from the deserted road.

“Are we heading back or what?”

“Let’s get take-out,” Tyler said dryly, “by the time the others are done their missions, the food should be ready to eat.”

“You think it’ll be that quick?” Delirious asked.

Tyler glanced at him and Vanoss in the rearview mirror than started up the car. “Do you think they’ll take their time is the real question?”

Delirious sighed and slumped back against the van, shoulder pressed against Vanoss’. “My bad, let’s just go.”

Vanoss smiled. Even after all that, he was a little content, even if he needed a shower, a change of clothes, he was content in the company of friends, in the familiarity of weapons, and the menacing stares of strangers in the slow wake of a possible destruction.

“Let’s not second guess anyone,” Vanoss said to Delirious.

Delirious closed his eyes and leaned his head against Vanoss’, both of them grunting in surprise when the car lurched forward, and they glared at Tyler laughing as he drove down the street.

“No sleeping, idiots, we still need to focus on the rest of the night.”

“Just shutting my eyes for a bit,” Delirious said.

“Resting your eyes?” Vanoss asked, smiling sheepishly.

“Stay still,” Delirious murmured as he once against leaned against him.

Vanoss sighed, and closed his eyes, trying his best not to laugh when Tyler either made a sharp turn or stopped abruptly. Either way, they didn’t sleep, maybe curse and laugh a few times, but that’s how it was, and how it’ll always seem to be at the end of the day.


End file.
